


The Gangster and the Frog

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al was just a simple gangster, trying to make his way in the world, and Napoleon was a very important general visiting from France, but when he accidentally gets turned into a frog and drags Al into it they have to dig a little deeper and find a way to reverse the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gangster and the Frog

Eleven year old Alphonsus Gabriel Capone (More commonly known as Al), made his way down the streets of New York with his new, red shoe shine box held by his side. His father had just recently given the young boy the box, and he was determined to make his father proud of him.  
Currently, the eleven year old was trailing behind another shoe shine boy with a fancy shine box, in attempt to learn about more spots when he was called over by a fancy looking man with nice brown oxfords.  
“Make sure to give them a good shine.” The man told him, as he put his foot down on the shoe shine box Al set near him.  
“Sure thing, Mister.”  
The man tilted his head as he looked down at Al.  
“Say, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here.”  
“It’s my first day.” Al admitted, as he started to begin.  
“Oh no.” The man instantly retracted his foot. “I’m not going to be any kid’s guinea pig.”  
Fearing he was going to lose a customer, Al quickly came up with a lie. “What I meant, is that I’m new around these parts. Usually I shine around Navy Yard.”  
The man was still skeptical of the young boy. “How old are you?” He asked. “You look a little young.”  
“I’m thirteen.” Al lied. “But trust me, I’ll give you a good shine.”  
The man stared at Al for awhile, before sighing and putting his foot back on the box.  
“What the Hell.”  
Awhile into the shine, Al noticed that the man seemed to be looking off at a group of men.  
“Do you know who that is?” He asked Al.  
“I just told you I’m new around here. Why? Are they important?”  
“Are they… Do you see that man in the brown overcoat and fedora? His name’s Balsamo, and he’s the big cheese around here.”  
Al turned to look at them, but the man quickly stopped him.  
“If you’re going to look, you should stop your shining.” He advised.  
Al nodded. “What do you mean by the ‘big cheese’?” Al asked. “Everyone seems to be respecting him, is he like the pope’s brother?”  
“Around here, he’s called the Mayor of Union Street.” The man told him  
“What is it that he does?” Al asked him. “Does he kill people?”  
Al was intrigued by what the man was saying, and by the prospect of the power the man had. Wondering if he could get the same power and respect the Balsamo man had.  
“He owns a fish market, but that’s not how he makes his money.” The man told him. “Ya know those pushcarts?” Al nodded. “They have to pay accamura to him every week.”  
“What does that mean?” Al asked.  
“It means they have to pay him insurance, to make sure they don’t get hurt. “ The man told him.  
Al had just finished the shine, and the man had pulled out a quarter and handed it to Al.  
“I don’t have enough change to pay you back.” Al admitted.  
“It’s alright, I won a score last night.” The man told him.  
“So, why are people afraid of that man?” Al asked, wanting to know more about the man.  
“He has a lot of muscle, that’s what makes him tick.” The man told him, then inspected his shoes. “I like your job, what’s your name, kid?”  
“Alphonse Capone.”


End file.
